


Blur

by BlueWingedAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x08 rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWingedAngel/pseuds/BlueWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes from her head wound. (Flarke fix for 2x08)</p><p>(Written for prompt #62. Blur from my 100 prompts table for the 100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

She wakes from a nightmare with a mewl of disapproval and Finn is there, his gentle hand on her hair. “What... Finn?” 

He smiles at her a little. “How’re you feeling?” 

“What happened?” she mumbles, trying to sit up, and he stops her, hand coming to press to her sternum. 

“You came back from talking to the Commander and you passed out,” he says. “Bellamy caught you, brought you in here. You’re running a fever.” 

“But you died,” she says in confusion, trying to sit up again. “I killed you so they wouldn’t...” 

“Clarke?” he says worriedly. 

“Didn’t I?” She looks up at him and he brushes a hand over her hair. 

“You’ve been feverish for days,” he says, gentle and calm. “Did you dream something?” 

She blinks a few times. “The Commander wanted your life... for the eighteen grounders.” 

“As is her right,” he says, his eyes shuttering. “She hasn’t acted on that demand, though?” 

“It’s blurry,” Clarke says. “Disjointed... Was it a dream? She said they’d burn you, then cut your hands off... Torture you to death...” 

He pauses, considering that.  “The fire would kill me,” he points out. “Torture would be pointless? It doesn’t make sense.” 

She blinks a few times. “Lincoln... Is he in chains?” 

“Why would he be?” he asks. “You cleared him.” 

She launches forwards, pushes his shirt up, looking desperately for a wound. 

“Clarke,”  he says but lets her in concern. 

“I stabbed up to your heart...” she says weakly. “So you wouldn’t suffer... I... killed you...” 

He catches her face in his hands. “Thank you, princess,” he says softly, “for protecting me even in your fever dreams.” 

She looks up at him and swallows. “I forgive you, Finn,” she says quietly. “I forgive you. The things we’ve done don’t define us. I forgive you, and I...” 

He watches her. “And you?” 

“I love you too,” she says, too delirious to figure out if that was in her dream or out of it.

He kisses her forehead. “Lie back down,”  he says softly. 

“I need you,” she says, blinking slowly. “I need you, Finn... I need you here with me. Please don’t go...” 

“I’m right here.” He strokes her hair and kisses her forehead again and she closes her eyes, drifting. “I won’t ever leave you. I promise.”


End file.
